Always You
by Aya8
Summary: Tsunade gets a special night visitor. Jiraiya x Tsunade
1. Always You

Summary: Tsunade gets a special night visitor. Jiraiya x Tsunade

Warnings/Disclaimer/Spoilers: Compliant with Manga 398! Definitely OoC!

Genre: Angst/Romance/Soul Mates-a little bit of cheese maybe.

Author Note: I'm not one for angst; in fact I verge on hating it, if it's the basis of the entire story including the end. I can handle it if it's angst/with happy ending. This story is not really like that! It is complete angst. I'm not even sure why I did it.

Always You

Tsunade growled into her pillow, trying desperately to ignore the incessant pounding on her bedroom door.

Why couldn't they just let her be?

She leapt up in a furry and punched the closest table into a wall. "This had better be damned important!" she yelled at the door just before opening.

"Yo."

Tsunade wasn't the type of female to faint, she wasn't the type to get weak in the knees, or scream out of fear, or cry like a baby, but at that moment she felt like she could have been that type of female. "You-you're dead! Oh grandpa," she stopped, quickly correcting herself and staring pleadingly at the ceiling. "Hokage-sama, please, I will never drink again, I swear it! I know I've said it before, but this time I mean it. I-"

Jiraiya licked his lips and bowed his head, grinning. "You aren't drunk—you've slept it off, and before you go off to say you're dreaming, you aren't. I'm here."

Tsunade screamed and jumped back a few steps from the white haired ghost. "Ghosts can't talk!"

Jiraiya frowned, stepping forward every time she stepped back. "What the hell's wrong with you? I'm not a damn ghost—would you-would you stop backing away and covering your mouth like I have the plague or something! Stop it!" he exclaimed with disbelief. "You don't act like this-"

Tsunade whimpered as she dropped to her knees in front of him, trembling. "You're dead, please just-" her voice cracked to a halt and she swiftly batted away at the tears that had started to freely fall.

Jiraiya dropped to a crouch directly in front of her, reaching a hand out to cup the side of her cheek, ignoring her initial flinch at the contact as he gently brushed away the tears with the pad of his thumb. "It was a hoax, it was planned. The mission, Hokage-sama, was a complete success. I didn't die."

Her blue eyes shifted up to his, searching, pleading that it was true. Then her hands moved and she tentatively placed them on his chest.

Solid! He was solid.

She vehemently ripped his shirt open.

"Hey-wait-what are you…" He threw his arms up, almost as if to ward her off.

She dropped her cheek against the coolness of his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart, her arms sliding inside his shirt to clutch him tightly. Tsunade shivered as she felt his hands press against her head, his fingers intertwining with the strands of her hair soothingly.

"It was—"

"Part of the mission," he whispered into her hair, before gently kissing her temple. "You know I'd never leave you."

Tsunade jolted at the feel of his hot breath. When had he knelt down to her level? Taking a deep shivering breath; relishing the smell of him as she did, she spoke softly, her face still pressed tightly against his bare chest. "Don't you remember 'Maru saying the same thing when we were younger."

Jiraiya groaned and sat completely down in front of her, his thighs shifting to form a barrier around her sides. His movement however caused her to hold onto him tighter for fear that he would disappear.

"I think you cracked a rib," he complained, trying desperately to loosen her grip and only succeeding when Tsunade realized he hadn't moved to leave her, but to get closer. "Power is hard to resist. Especially when he already excelled at everything he did. He became bored—"

"It's no excuse to break his promise. We all made the blood oath and as much as I hate him for what he did-I—you just shouldn't have left me!"

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya scolded. "I thought we were talking about Orochimaru."

"Okay," she mumbled, her lips sliding closer to his skin. "He was seduced by power, you were seduced by sex, and I was seduced by alcohol, because in the end we all left each other. And then you come to me after not seeing you for so long, give me a hard and trying job, where I can rarely have my alcohol, and can never gamble, only to leave again. You left me alone again, you son of a bitch!" she cried out angrily, her nails digging into his chest, drawing blood.

His hands gripped her shoulders, pushing her back away from him, while at the same time pulling her face closer to his. "I came back though!"

Her lower lip trembled. "I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not and speaking of leaving…you left us both first! _You_ left first."

Tsunade scoffed, batting a stray piece of blonde hair out of her eyes. "I didn't!"

Jiraiya's eyes flashed and his fingers dug into her shoulders. "The second you fell for Dan, after that it was always Dan this and Dan that!"

"What! Orochimaru was way—"

"Yes, but you and I did not know how far he was gone at that point. So it was still you who left."

She blinked. Once. Twice. "What? Falling in love was worthy of oath breaking?"

With his voice more calm, he nodded, his eyes never once leaving hers. "It was to me."

She frowned. "What?"

Laughing, he shook his head incredulously. "How can you not know? Especially now since you've seen it with Naruto and Sakura—at least she's got the brains to realize what's right in front of her face now. What's been right in front of her face before and after Sasuke left! I know she's realizing it…every time I see her it's in her face, it's in her body language, the way she leans towards him—I know you see it, you get dreamy eyes when you think about them. But you, you still can't see it for us, not even when Dan was gone! Why can't you see that I _loved_ you? That you were everything."

Tsunade paused. "Is that why-is that why you and Dan never got along? Dan was always telling me to be careful around you. I never understood it-" she stopped and gasped as it finally dawned on her. She had had a glimpse of this before he left for his mission to get information on the Akatsuki leader, but had brushed it off as her own imagination or possibly her own longing.

"You love me?" she whispered, "you-" she paused and looked up at him before swiftly reaching for him, pulling his face closer to hers and kissing him soundly on his soft warm lips. She pulled back only to move forward and kiss him again. "When they told me you were dead I felt my heart break and I knew then that I loved you," she spoke between frantic kisses along his lips and jaw. "That I _love_ you, that I always did. I felt like a piece of my soul had been ripped from me and that I was broken and that I could never be fixed again. I felt like I was drowning and you weren't there to save me this time because you were-" she half sobbed half gasped as he leapt to his feet pulling her up with him and she responded by wrapping her legs around his muscular, tapered waist.

He clutched her tightly to him as he strode towards the bed, following tightly as he lay down on top of her. "We should have been together," he whispered in her ear, before sucking the lobe of it into his mouth.

And then there were no more words as the two of them made love like it was the first time for both of them. Sweet, but fast tender kisses, clutching, panting, and then the moment she realized that she hadn't even known she'd been waiting for as he entered her warm sheath.

He gasped and bit down into her shoulder. "Oh hell, we were made for each other Tsunade. I knew we would be, I knew-" he panted, bending down to take her breast into his mouth.

And she knew the truth of that statement. Why had she been so blind? How could she not have seen that her soul mate had been right in front of her face her entire life?

Her legs tightened around his hips, forcing him to go deeper. "I love you so much," she whispered as he thrust into her. "Please don't leave me again."

"Never, never again," he said pulling away from her breast to go to her mouth. As soon as their tongues clashed he pushed into her so hard she moved up the bed, grunting in pleasure, the sound of skin smacking against each other echoing throughout the room.

Then it was happening. _It had been so long since it happened_, she thought as she felt the pleasant tightening in her gut.

She bit her lip, pushing his face up, forcing herself to keep her eyes open and she knew he understood what she wanted. Making a great effort not to close his eyes, Jiraiya dropped his sweaty forehead to hers, there eyes locking with each other. A deep low grown tore from his mouth then eventually broke of into choppy fast panting.

And she was there, in heaven with him, their eyes never leaving each other, even when he met his pleasure. He captured her bottom lip for a deep kiss as he exploded into her, her mouth muffling his cries of passion. Three more tight thrusts had him collapsing on her, his cheek brushing against hers, before fully burying his face into her damp hair.

She stared wonderingly at the ceiling. It was too perfect to talk while they both were catching their breath, but soon…

: Ten minutes later :

"Woof," she chuckled complimentarily, but still slightly out of breath. She stretched, her hips bumping his, causing him to groan as she constricted around his still sensitive member. "That was amazing."

He gently kissed the curve of her neck, then the corner of her jaw, then her lips, before pulling away. "You were amazing."

She gasped and giggled at the same time if it was possible. "You are so cheesy. I thought you were supposed to be this famous writer and that's the best you've got?"

His hand rested against the curve of her neck, his face becoming very serious. "I'm going to make love to you all night."

She sucked in her breath at the intensity of his statement, at the raw sexual surge that swept through her body. Her head nodded. "Okay."

He smiled softly. "Okay."

"Hmm," Tsunade moaned happily as she stretched awake. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so deliciously satisfied. She gasped in surprise as she saw that he was awake and staring at her.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered, his fingers trailing down her face.

She smiled shyly, yes, Tsunade couldn't believe it herself. She was acting like a love sick school girl. "'Morning, how long have you been awake?"

He smiled softly, biting his lower lip, his hand continuing to caress her cheek. "I never went to sleep."

She scrunched her nose playfully. "Well why not? After everything we did, you'd think you'd be exhaust—"

A knock on the door interrupted her. She frowned disdainfully at her bedroom door before turning towards Jiraiya. "That's your fault you know! If you hadn't talked me into becoming Hokage we—" another knock came, more incessant this time. "Alright I'm coming!" she hollered, slipping from the sheets and reaching for her Hokage robe.

She paused as Jiraiya reached for her hand gently pulling her back, forcing her to turn around.

She smiled and blushed at him happily, when he just continued to gaze at her. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to see you smile," he whispered, staring at her as if she was his life.

She laughed softly. "I'm going to be smiling for awhile," she assured him. "I finally got you!" she winked at him.

"No,_ I_ finally got you," he countered playfully, releasing her hand a few short seconds after.

She bowed her head and took a deep steadying breath as her heart threatened to pound out of her chest. "You better get that Tsunade, it's important," he whispered.

"How do you know if it it's important or not?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Trust me, you need to know this."

She shrugged and turned, heading towards her door. She swiftly swung it open, ready to demand an explanation from the person bothering them. It was Shizune, dressed completely in black, her eyes red rimmed from crying.

"Oh God! What happened?" Tsunade started panicking—it couldn't be! Not Naruto oh God, not Sakura! Both of them were hers, she couldn't handle it. She loved those kids so much—

"The funeral's in a few hours—well if you can call it that since we don't exactly have his body."

His body…HIS. "Oh Naruto," Tsunade gasped. "He can't die!"

Shizune frowned shaking her head, confusion etched in her features. "No, Tsunade not Naruto. Naruto's fine, heartbroken, but fine. He was already broken down so much when he realized Akatsuki had taken Sasuke, this was…this news was horrible to come back too. For him to find out that Jiraiya had died against a member of the association that was after him—I'm afraid we'll have to pay close attention to him. Naruto loved Jiraiya, like a father, I think."

Tsunade hadn't heard her best friend. She was talking too low, too softly, too sadly. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. She gasped and put her hands to her ears shaking her head. Tsunade could feel the panic attack coming before she realized the most important fact. She would _make_ Shizune see, that he was still in her bed, warm and naked and alive!

She swiftly turned around, towards the bed.

The sheets where he'd been lying, staring at her like she was his world, were empty as if he'd never been there.

"But he was just—" she stopped—knowing now that it hadn't been real.

No! It had been real, she could still taste him, smell him, and she still ached from their love making.

"Naruto gave me this. He-um," Shizune cleared her throat. "Naruto thought you should have the first copy before he publishes it; of course you know that Jiraiya gave almost everything to him. Kind of as a remembrance you know, Jiariya's last smut book," she laughed achingly sad. She stopped and licked her lips, taking a deep breath. "You should read this book Hokage-sama, it's his last manuscript, and they found it in his rooms. I hope you don't mind that I-I read it. Y-you should read it, especially the authors' note at the end."

Tsunade shook her head, still dazed. "I-I can't I—" she trailed off walking towards the bed, towards the sheets; towards the scent of him that she swore she could still smell.

Shizune nodded, wiping away her tears, a determined look on her face. "I thought as much—I'll read it for you and – and you just _have_ to listen okay."

Tsunade nodded slowly, she would listen, and smell—the sheets smelled of him, she clutched them tightly to her face as the tears came, as she listened to Shizune reading.

"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh and your smile is my heaven! You don't laugh much, but maybe now…I wanted you to know that the worst is over now and we can finally breathe again, hopefully _together_. If not, if I failed, then just know that it was _always_ you. And once you die, and we're reborn together, because that's the way it just is with soul mates, it will be different. We'll be completely together, forever, and we'll have children like Naruto and Sakura and we'll be so happy. _Like _Naruto and Sakura because as much as we'd want it to be them it can't be, that whole soul mate thing you know? They can't be together and be reborn as family…it doesn't work that way. I love you Tsunade, I always have, I always will.

-Jiraiya"

Finished

Insert End Song:

Israel Kamakawiwo'ole - Somewhere Over the Rainbow & What A Wonderful World

**Dialogue used:**

"Woof,"– Veronica Mars

"I wanted you to know that I love way you laugh, that the worst is over now and we can breathe again…together." –Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee.

Idea for the plot came from **Angel 5x12**_: You're Welcome._ Sorry for any mistakes, sorry for the angst, hopefully it wasn't too horrible, but all the same I hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. Always You: Last Request

Note: This isn't really a sequel. It's Always You from Jirayia's point of view.

Always You: Last Request

"Wait. I need-I have one last thing to do. Please. I need…her," he spoke forcefully in the beginning, demanding his statement be heard, but he whispered the end of his request pleadingly.

The brightly lit being seemed to consider before rippling, responding in his head. "Eight hours."

And then, with another small ripple he was at her door. He hesitated before knocking, worry and dread consuming him. What if he was wrong? What if it had been a completely one sided love and she felt nothing for him?

"Then at least I'll have another eight hours to spend with her," he spoke softly before reaching out to knock.

She didn't answer right away, probably sleeping since it was eleven at night after all.

_Every minute counted though_, he thought as he continued to knock.

He withheld a grin as he heard a loud crash behind the door, anticipation pooling in his stomach at the promise of seeing her.

"This had better be damned important!" she yelled at the door just before opening.

How beautiful she was with her wildly disheveled blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wanted to kiss every inch of her and make her scream with passion. He wanted to hold her forever, if only he were alive.

"Yo."

The fear that crossed her features was almost comical in its swiftness as she registered who exactly she was looking at.

"You-you're dead! Oh grandpa," she stopped, quickly correcting herself. He bit his lower lip to keep from chuckling as she prayed to grandfather, pleading with the ceiling for her sanity. His eyes danced with pleasure as he watched her. He didn't want to miss a thing.

"Hokage-sama, please, I will never drink again, I swear it! I know I've said it before, but this time I mean it. I-"

Jiraiya licked his lips and bowed his head, grinning. He was going to have to make her believe he was real or nothing would happen. She'd continue to be hysterical and that was definitely not how he wanted to spend his last hours with her. "You aren't drunk—you've slept it off, and before you go off to say you're dreaming, you aren't. I'm here."

Tsunade screamed and jumped back. "Ghosts can't talk!"

Jiraiya frowned, stepping forward every time she stepped back. Clearly he was going to have to be a little more assertive to make her understand that he was solid, that he wasn't going anywhere, at least for eight hours. "What the hell's wrong with you? I'm not a damn ghost—would you-would you stop backing away and covering your mouth like I have the plague or something! Stop it!" he exclaimed with disbelief. "You don't act like this-"

Tsunade whimpered as she dropped to her knees in front of him, trembling. "You're dead, please just-" her voice cracked to a halt and she swiftly batted away at the tears that had started to freely fall.

He felt his heart break watching her huddle into a ball before him. He slowly dropped to a crouching position directly in front of her, and reached a hand out to cup the side of her cheek. Frowning as she flinched from his touch, he decided to simply ignore it and gently brushed away the tears that had fallen with the pad of his thumb. "It was a hoax, it was planned. The mission, Hokage-sama, was a complete success. I didn't die."

Her blue eyes shifted up to his, searching, pleading that it was true. Then her hands moved and she tentatively placed them on his chest.

He watched as the realization dawned on her face and he felt her press harder, almost pushing him over. He even felt the tips of her nails before she jerked forward, swiftly ripping his shirt open.

"Hey-wait-what are you…" He threw his arms up, completely surprised by this turn of events.

When he felt the smooth touch of her cheek resting against his chest it was all he could do not to shiver. The groan threatening to erupt was cut off by the feel of her arms sliding inside his ripped shirt to clutch him tightly. Restraining him from taking her then the only thing he could think to do was caress her hair. He felt her shiver as his fingers intertwined with her hair soothingly before dropping his cheek to top of her head.

"It was—"

"Part of the mission," he whispered into her hair, before gently kissing her temple. "You know I'd never leave you."

He felt her jolt in his arms, he felt her inhale and exhale, and with every move she made he felt himself wanting her that much more. He took a deep breath, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Don't you remember 'Maru saying the same thing when we were younger."

Jiraiya groaned and sat plopped down in front of her, his thighs shifting to form a barrier around her sides. His movement however caused her to hold onto him tighter like she was afraid he'd disappear. In a few hours he would and he couldn't help but think if she held on tight enough could he stay? There are a lot of things he wanted to do differently and most of them involved Tsunade.

"I think you cracked a rib," he complained, reaching to loosen her grip. "Power is hard to resist. Especially when he already excelled at everything he did. He became bored—"

"It's no excuse to break his promise. We all made the blood oath and as much as I hate him for what he did-I—you just shouldn't have left me!"

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya scolded. "I thought we were talking about Orochimaru."

"Okay," she mumbled.

He shuddered at the feel of her lips sliding over his chest. Oh what this woman does to him…

"He was seduced by power, you were seduced by sex, and I was seduced by alcohol, because in the end we all left each other. And then you come to me after not seeing you for so long, give me a hard and trying job, where I can rarely have my alcohol, and can never gamble, only to leave again. You left me alone again, you son of a bitch!" she cried out angrily, her nails digging into his chest, drawing blood.

His hands gripped her shoulders, pushing her back away from him, while at the same time pulling her face closer to his. "I came back though!"

Her lower lip trembled. "I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not and speaking of leaving…you left us both first! _You_ left first."

Tsunade scoffed, batting a stray piece of blonde hair out of her eyes. "I didn't!"

Jiraiya's eyes flashed and his fingers dug into her shoulders. She had left first and it had been devastating, the worst day of his life in fact. "The second you fell for Dan, after that it was always Dan this and Dan that!"

"What! Orochimaru was way—"

"Yes, but you and I did not know how far he was gone at that point. So it was still you who left."

She blinked. Once. Twice. "What? Falling in love was worthy of oath breaking?"

With his voice more calm, he nodded, his eyes never once leaving hers. He was too afraid to blink afraid that this confession would be to someone not even there, that it was too late, so he wouldn't blink, not today. "It was to me."

She frowned. "What?"

Laughing, he shook his head incredulously. "How can you not know? Especially now since you've seen it with Naruto and Sakura—at least she's got the brains to realize what's right in front of her face now. What's been right in front of her face before and after Sasuke left! I know she's realizing it…every time I see her it's in her face, it's in her body language, the way she leans towards him—I know you see it, you get dreamy eyes when you think about them. But you, you still can't see it for us, not even when Dan was gone! Why can't you see that I _loved_ you? That you were everything."

What was wrong with her? Maybe he hadn't said it full out, but hadn't he made it obvious on multiple occasions? He had loved her so much; even when they were apart she'd be the first thing he thought about in the morning and the last thing he thought about at night, even when he decided to go alleviate his stress with some nameless girl-why he started to right romance/smut novels. She still didn't see it and damn it-she never would.

_At least I get to be with her, just a little while longer_, he thought to himself, trying to ignore the disappointment coursing through him.

Tsunade paused. "Is that why-is that why you and Dan never got along? Dan was always telling me to be careful around you. I never understood it-" she stopped and gasped. He watched her carefully, suddenly confused as she shook her head. It was too good to be true, did she finally understand?

"You love me?" she whispered, "you-" she paused and looked up at him before swiftly reaching for him, pulling his face closer to hers and kissing him soundly on his soft warm lips.

This was definitely heaven. He swiftly flicked his tongue out, licking his bottom lip as she pulled back, but just as quickly moved in and kissed him again.

"When they told me you were dead I felt my heart break and I knew then that I loved you," she spoke between frantic kisses along his lips and jaw. "That I _love_ you, that I always did. I felt like a piece of my soul had been ripped from me and that I was broken and that I could never be fixed again. I felt like I was drowning and you weren't there to save me this time because you were-" she half sobbed half gasped as he leapt to his feet pulling her up with him and she responded by wrapping her legs around him.

Hearing her say those words was the last straw and he'd felt his control snap. He'd waited his whole life, hell his death for this woman and he wasn't about to waste such a golden opportunity.

He clutched her tightly to him as he strode towards the bed, following tightly as he lay down on top of her. He couldn't help but feel remorse of the times they could have shared together. "We should have been together," he whispered passionately in her ear, before sucking the lobe of it into his mouth.

And then there were no more words as the two of them made love like it was the first time for both of them. Sweet, but fast tender kisses, clutching, panting, and then the moment he realized that he was finally getting her as he pushed smoothing into her.

Pleasure so intense it was almost painful he gasped and bit down into her shoulder, anchoring himself to the woman that he'd loved since he was a child. She was perfect. "Oh hell, we were made for each other Tsunade. I knew we would be, I knew-" he stopped, not able to continue as he panted at the feel of her tightening around him. He bent down and captured her breast in his mouth gently suckling.

Her legs tightened around his hips, forcing him to go deeper. "I love you so much," she whispered as he thrust into her harder. "Please don't leave me again."

He was so lost in her that he would have promised anything if only he could stay lost. "Never, never again," he said pulling away from her breast to go to her mouth. As soon as their tongues clashed he pushed into her so hard she moved up the bed, grunting in pleasure, the sound of skin smacking against each other echoing throughout the room.

He was losing control quicker than he thought. If it had been anyone else it would have taken so much longer, but he was so completely unhinged when it came to her. He grimaced she tightened even more around him. He wasn't going to last much longer and when she started straining against him, pumping her hips erratically he knew she was just as close as he was.

She bit her lip, pushing his face up, forcing herself to keep her eyes open and he knew what she wanted. Making a great effort not to close his eyes, Jiraiya dropped his sweaty forehead to hers, there eyes locking with each other. A deep low grown tore from his mouth then eventually broke of into choppy fast panting.

And she was there, in heaven with him, their eyes never leaving each other, even when he met his pleasure. He captured her bottom lip for a deep kiss as he exploded into her, her mouth muffling his cries of passion. Three more tight thrusts had him collapsing on her, his cheek brushing against hers, before fully burying his face into her damp hair.

It was too perfect to talk while they both were catching their breath, but soon…

: Ten minutes later :

"Woof," she chuckled complimentarily, but still slightly out of breath. She stretched, her hips bumping his, causing him to groan as she constricted around his still sensitive member. "That was amazing."

He gently kissed the curve of her neck, then the corner of her jaw, then her lips, before pulling away. "You were amazing."

She gasped and giggled at the same time if it was possible. "You are so cheesy. I thought you were supposed to be this famous writer and that's the best you've got?"

His hand rested against the curve of her neck, his face becoming very serious. "I'm going to make love to you all night."

She sucked in her breath at the intensity of his statement, at the raw sexual surge that swept through her body. Her head nodded. "Okay."

He smiled softly. "Okay."

She'd gotten tired around three and had fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't bring himself to wake her, this beautiful goddess snuggled in his arms, and he knew that she loved him. He finally knew. He stared at her face, memorizing her features, every eyelash, every wrinkle, and every stray freckle. He watched her for hours not knowing that he'd cried for most of that time. He wanted to stay with her-she'd finally realized how much they belong together and there wasn't time to cherish her.

He couldn't close his eyes. She was peacefully sleeping, believing he was going to be with her until they reached an even older age, but he knew the truth. And that time was up in five minutes. Wouldn't you know it; she woke up right on time. He would get to see her smiling face one more time.

"Hmm," Tsunade moaned happily as she stretched awake. She gasped in surprise as she saw that he was awake and staring at her.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered, his fingers trailing down her face.

She smiled shyly. "'Morning, how long have you been awake?"

He smiled softly, biting his lower lip, his hand continuing to caress her cheek. "I never went to sleep."

She scrunched her nose playfully. "Well why not? After everything we did, you'd think you'd be exhaust—"

A knock on the door interrupted her. She frowned disdainfully at her bedroom door before turning towards Jiraiya. "That's your fault you know! If you hadn't talked me into becoming Hokage we—" another knock came, more incessant this time. "Alright I'm coming!" she hollered, slipping from the sheets and reaching for her Hokage robe.

_No, not yet_, he cried out to her silently and reached for her hand, pulling her back, forcing her to turn around.

He needed to not show her the panic. He had to see her smile one last time.

She smiled and blushed at him happily, when he just continued to gaze at her. There it was his life, his love, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to see you smile," he whispered.

She laughed softly. "I'm going to be smiling for awhile," she assured him. "I finally got you!" she winked at him.

"No,_ I_ finally got you," he countered playfully, releasing her hand a few short seconds after.

She bowed her head and took a deep steadying breath.

"You better get that Tsunade, it's important," he whispered.

"How do you know if it it's important or not?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Trust me, you need to know this."

_It's time_, he heard the voice whisper in his head.

He felt the tingling first and then came the images. Your life really does flash before your eyes, but it's the most important people that you see last. The ones he loved most, his soul mate, his son, and his best friend.

_I love you Tsunade, I always have, I always will._

Finished

Insert End Song:

It Will Rain by Bruno Mars  
(it was what I was listening to while changing pieces of Always You)

It was kind of a spur of the moment thing and I know it's not nearly as good as Always You, but I couldn't help it. Hope everyone enjoyed it and try to ignore any mistakes!

**Dialogue used:**

"Woof,"– Veronica Mars

"I wanted you to know that I love way you laugh, that the worst is over now and we can breathe again…together." –Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee.

"completely unhinged," – Chasing Liberty

Idea for the plot came from **Angel 5x12**_: You're Welcome._


End file.
